ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Vs. Marvel
DC Vs. Marvel is a comic book limited series and crossover event published by both DC Comics and Marvel Comics from January to December of 2020. The crossover series is published in the event to draw more comic readers to each other's comic lines. It is a bi-weekly series, resulting in it to be a 24-issue crossover event (2 issues per month). Overview The plot begins when Darkseid of DC and Thanos of Marvel break through the Wall Of The Multiverse. Having been broken open, the Wall leads to the two conquerers meeting each other and plan to overthrow their common enemies. After the deaths of several big Marvel and DC superheroes, the heroes of the two universes unite together to stop the conquerers and their Secret League from conquering the entire Multiverse. There will be 60 tie-ins, all one-shots, due to the fact that their new lines, The New 52! and Marvel NOW!, will combine into mixed elements with their classic universes. Publication History Lead-Ups: DC Vs. Marvel was announced in December 2017, very early for a comic book announcement largely due to the crossover's size in length and characters. The event will be kicked off by several 5-issue Preludes; Darkseid: Search For The Equation, Justice League: Angels And Demons, Thanos: The Quest For Death, and The Avengers: Lost Souls. Tie-Ins: Like big-scale events (DC's Crisis series, Marvel's Secret Invasion), DC Vs. Marvel would contain a huge amount of tie-in issues. There will be 60 in total, the majority of them more on the side of DC, and only 2 80-page giants would focus on the more minor or obscure characters of the series. Editorial Planning: DC Comics Co-Publishers Dan DiDio and Jim Lee have discussed a inter-company crossover with Marvel's Publisher Dan Buckley ever since 2016. It has been hinted since March 2017, and Writers and Artists began to sign on near the end of 2018. Plot The story begins with Thanos and Darkseid mirroring each other by going to the edge of their multiverses. Having opened the Multiverse Barrier, the two conquerers make a pact to unite and destroy all of their enemies. They begin to gather some of the strongest beings within their universes; from the likes of Ultron, Surtur, and Galactus, to the Anti-Monitor, Nekron, and Trigon. Ultron arrives in the DC Universe and finds the Justice League. After hours of battling, the Justice League finally succeeds in defeating Ultron, but mourns the losses of Wonder Woman, Firestorm, and Nightwing. Almost the same thing happens in the Marvel Universe when Superboy-Prime lands there, except Ant-Man, Cyclops, and Invisible Woman are the casulties. Discovering a imperfection in the time and space singularity, Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, and Shazam go to discover the mysterious wormhole, they get sucked in and find themselves in New York City, but only to discover it's a different one than the one they know. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and Hawkeye all arrive, and thinking that the 4 DC heroes are evil dopplegangers, they start to fight. Only when Batman is able to shut down Iron Man's armor, Superman able to carry Thor's hammer Mjolnir, Green Arrow hitting Hawkeye, and Shazam knocking Captain America out are they able to discover they aren't dopplegangers, and that they are from a completely different continium. They compare notes of what's been happening, and when they learn that their respective enemies have been invading each other's universes, the heroes theorize that the villains are working all together. Gorill Grodd gets into Professor X's mind and obliterates it, leaving the Professor as a mindless zombie. Suddenly, the Anti-Monitor and Galactus starts to destroy universes within the two separate multiverses. Heroes like Beta Ray Bill, Star-Lord, Gamora, Nova, the Indigo Tribe, Adam Strange, and Killowog of the Green Lantern Corps are disintegrated from the entire timeline. The Inner Circle Of Super-Villains includes Darkseid, Anti-Monitor, Brainiac, Trigon, Nekron, Superboy-Prime, Doomsday, Galactus, Thanos, Surtur, Ultron, Apocolypse, Kang The Conquerer, and Loki. Planets are beginning to be wiped out now, such as Rann, Thanagar, and Mars. Half of the Green Lantern Corps is destoyed, and even the Source Wall has been breached. Back in MCU, Iron Man investigates the disappearance of Hawkeye, and the Venom O.M.A.C. which has been infecting most of New York. Hawkeye suddenly reappears, revealed to have been assimilated into a Brainiac Drone. Shooting arrows at Iron Man, Hawkeye finally hits him, and takes him to Brainiac and the rest of the Inner Circle. Storm and Jean Grey leads the X-Men and the Guardians Of the Galaxy against Mongul, Despero, and Ronan The Accuser. Despero breaks Grey's mind, before the three are ultimately defeated by the heroes. Batman and the others return to DCU, and find that many universes within the DCU Multiverse has been destroyed! Earth-2 among other planets have been destroyed by Darkeid and Thanos, prompting the survivors to get vengeance. Superman finds the Fortress Of Solitude is overran by O.M.A.C.'s. The Teen Titans, the Justice Society, and the Legion Of Super-Heroes all take on Trigon, and manage to win, while Hal Jordan and the rest of the Lantern Corps defeat Nekron. But to a sudden surprise, Iron Man shows up and kills the Metal Men. Having destroyed the Metal Men, Iron Man goes off to attack the rest of the DC heroes, but self destructs after his armor was corrupted by Brainiac. With the death of a major hero, the skies continue to darken surrounding the heroes, with little hope left for salvation. Superman, Captain Atom, Thor, and Hulk find Superboy-Prime and Doomsday, causing the universes to crumble. Doomsday tears apart Captain Atom, who with his last breath, disintegrates the two power-hungry monsters, killing them. He also obliterates the Crime Syndicate before he finally dies. Black Hand summons new Black Lanterns, in the forms of Ant-Man, Cyclops, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and the recently killed Captain Atom. John Stewart and Guy Gardner manage to kill the Black Lanterns, before Gardner manages to get himself killed, via headshot by a nearby Sinestro Corps sniper. Enraged by Guy's death, John becomes a Red Lantern and wipes out everyone around him, both hero and villain. Stewart manages to get the ring off of him, though at the cost of his life. With the ends of the universes coming, the remaining villains within the Inner Circle plan to create The Grid, which would exist outside of all universes and dimensions, and where their homebase will be until they create their own universe in their own image. At that point, Darkseid absorbs the Anti-Monitor's energy, kills Galactus and takes his energy, and finally claims the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. Surprised by the betrayal, Thanos soon dies minutes later. With only Starro and Brainiac left beside him, Darkseid has now truly become the strongest being within all the multiverses. He also absorbs Brainiac, and orders Starro to release all of his Starro Drones. All the heroes assemble for the final assault against Infinity-Darkseid. Even the Suicide Squad, who were reluctant, have agreed to join the battle. Out of nowhere though, is the Starro drones which happen to take control of the strongest heroes; Thor, Hulk, Superman, Shazam, and Martian Manhunter. Their time as slaves for Starro is short-lived, as The Spectre suddenly appears out of nowhere. He absorbs the Lantern Corps entities, along with all the powers of every single remaining hero. He also gains the Anti-Life Equation, the Life Equation, and the Guardians Of The Universe to make him infinitly powerful, even as strong as Infinity-Darkseid. The two gods battle it out, as time runs out for the two multiverses. In the end, The Spectre destroys Infinity-Darkseid, but also loses his sanity, his humanity, and his humility in the battle. With the Inner Circle of Super-Villains destroyed, the heroes say goodbye to each other as they return to their respective Multiverses. They mourn their heroes, celebrate their victories, and as time passes, go back to having normal lives. But out within The Grid, Krona, Volthoom The First Lantern, Grandmaster, One-Above-All all appear before a unknown being, agreeing to form the new Inner Circle. Writers/Artists: Writers: DC Comics: *Geoff Johns *Grant Morrison *Scott Snyder *Jeff Lemire *Gail Simone *Brian Azzarello *Dan Jurgens *Greg Rucka Marvel Comics: *Brian Michael Bendis *Joe Quesada *Jeph Loeb *Mark Millar *Ed Brubaker *Jonathan Hickman *Charles Soule *James Robinson Artists: DC Comics: *Alex Ross *Jim Lee *Ivan Reis *Joe Prado *David Finch *John Romita Jr. *Greg Capullo Marvel Comics: *Olivier Coipel *Adam Kubert *Bryan Hitch *Jim Cheung *Mike Deodato List Of Heroes: DC Comics: ''' *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *GL Hal Jordan *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Shazam *The Atom *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Captain Atom *Firestorm *Black Lightning *Booster Gold *Blue Beetle *Doctor Fate *Red Tornado *Power Girl *Elongated Man *Plastic Man *Mon-El *Animal Man *Zatanna *Phantom Stranger *The Question *Steel *Vibe *Vixen *Rocket Red *Fire *Ice *Huntress *Amethyst *Metamorpho *Katana *Etrigan The Demon *Swamp Thing *Detective Chimp *Constantine *Madame Xanadu *Black Orchid *Frankenstein *Geo-Force *Guardian *Superman (Kal-L) *Flash (Jay Gerrick) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Sandman *Doctor Mid-Nite *Hourman *Liberty Belle *Atom *Damage *Stargirl *Atom-Smasher *Jakeem Thunder *Mister Terrific *Wildcat *Obsidian *Cyclone *Citizen Steel *Manhunter *Judomaster *Nightwing *Kid Flash *Donna Troy *Tempest *Red Arrow *Hawk *Dove *Aquagirl *Beast Boy *Raven *Starfire *Cyborg *Jericho *Red Star *Wildebeest *Supergirl *Superboy *Ravager *Mary Marvel *Wonder Girl *Red Robin *Miss Martian *Osiris *Red Devil *Static *Solstice *Bunker *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Bouncing Boy *Dawnstar *Karate Kid *Wildfire *Batgirl *Red Hood *Batwing *Batwoman *Knight And Squire *The Hood *El Gaucho *Nightrunner *Blackbat *Mr.Unknown *Dark Ranger *Batman Of Moscow *Gold *Iron *Lead *Mercury *Platinum *Tin *The Chief *Elasti-Girl *Negative Man *Robotman *Mento *Ambush Bug *Highfather *Orion *Mister Miracle *Big Barda *Lightray *Infinity Man *Metron *Takion *Uncle Sam *The Ray *Human Bomb *Black Condor *Doll Man *Phantom Lady *Ganthet *GL John Stewart *GL Guy Gardner *GL Kyle Rayner *GL Simon Baz *GL Killowog *GL Salaak *GL Graf Toren *GL Tomar-Tu *GL Laira *GL Ke'haan *GL Boodikha *GL Arisia Rrab *GL Soranik Natu *GL Stel *GL Chaselon *GL Gallius Zed *GL Mogo *BL Saint Walker *BL Brother Warth *SS Carol Ferris *SS Fatality *IT Indigo-1 *IT Monk *IT Natromo '''Marvel Comics: *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Ant-Man *Wasp *The Vision *Black Panther *Ms.Marvel *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Falcon *She-Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wonder Man *Namor The Sub-Marine *Mockingbird *Winter Soldier *War Machine *A-Bomb *U.S. Agent *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Silver Surfer *Beta Ray Bill *Nova *Quake *Daredevil *Elektra *Spider-Woman *Punisher *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *Professor X *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Storm *Beast *Wolverine *Rogue *Gambit *Iceman *Nightcrawler *Angel *Colossus *Kitty Pryde *Psylocke *Forge *Jubilee *Bishop *Cable *Emma Frost *Warpath *Sunspot *Scarlett Witch *Quicksilver *X-23 *Blink *Deadpool *Banshee *Havok *Ink *Polaris *Spike *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *The Thing *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax The Destroyer *Rocket Racoon *Groot *Adam Warlock *Quasar *Cosmo The Spacedog *Yondu *Black Bold *Medusa *Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak *Triton *Lockjaw *Maximus Boltagon *The Unspoken *Ahura Boltagon *Luna Maximoff *Silver Samurai *Sunfire *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Hiro Takachiho *Baymax *Ebon Samurai *Sunpyre *Wasabi-No-Ginger *Director Nick Fury *Agent Phil Coulson *Agent Maria Hill *Agent Jimmy Woo *Agent Jasper Sitwell *Agent 13 *Agent Clay Quartermain *Dum Dum Dugan Collected Editions: #DC Vs. Marvel, Vol.1 (collects DC Vs. Marvel #1-12, 400 Pages, Trade Paperback, March 2021, Hardcover, March 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel, Vol.2 (collects DC Vs. Marvel #13-24, 400 Pages, Trade Paperback, August 2021, Hardcover, August 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel: DC Super-Teams (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Justice League, Justice Society, Teen Titans, Legion Of Super-Heroes, Batman Inc., Metal Men, Doom Patrol, New Gods, Freedom Fighters, Green Lantern Corps, Blue Lanterns-Star Sapphires-Indigo Tribe, Suicide Squad, 384 Pages, Trade Paperback, June 2021, Hardcover, October 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel: DC Solo Heroes, Vol.1 (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow-Black Canary, Shazam, The Atom, Hawkman-Hawkgirl, Captain Atom, 384 Pages, Trade Paperback, June 2021, Hardcover, October 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel: DC Solo Heroes, Vol.2 (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Firestorm, Black Lightning, Doctor Fate, Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Zatanna, Batgirl, Red Hood, Batwoman, Batwing, 384 Pages, Trade Paperback, June 2021, Hardcover, October 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel: Marvel Super-Teams (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians Of The Galaxy, Inhumans, Big Hero 6, S.H.I.E.L.D., 224 Pages, Trade Paperback, June 2021, Hardcover, October 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel: Marvel Solo Heroes, Vol.1 (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man & Wasp, Black Panther, The Vision, Ms.Marvel, Doctor Strange, Black Widow & Hawkeye, Falcon, Winter Soldier, 400 Pages, Trade Paperback, June 2021, Hardcover, October 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel: Marvel Solo Heroes, Vol.2 (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Silver Surfer, Luke Cage & Iron Fist, Daredevil & Elektra, Professor X, Storm, Wolverine, Scarlett Witch & Quicksilver, X-23, Deadpool, Nick Fury, 352 Pages, Trade Paperback, June 2021, Hardcover, October 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel Prelude: Darkseid: Search For The Equation (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Darkseid: Search For The Equation #1-5, 240 Pages, Trade Paperback, January 2021, Hardcover, July 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel Prelude: Justice League: Angels & Demons (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Justice League: Angels & Demons #1-5, 240 Pages, Trade Paperback, January 2021, Hardcover, July 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel Prelude: Thanos: Quest For Death (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Thanos: Quest For Death #1-5, 240 Pages, Trade Paperback, January 2021, Hardcover, July 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel Prelude: Avengers: Lost Souls (collects DC Vs. Marvel: Avengers: Lost Souls #1-5, 240 Pages, Trade Paperback, January 2021, Hardcover, July 2021) #DC Vs. Marvel Omnibus (collects DC Vs. Marvel #1-24+Extras, 850 Pages, Hardcover, January 2022) #DC Vs. Marvel Prelude Omnibus (collects Darkseid: Search For The Equation #1-5, Justice League: Angels & Demons #1-5, Thanos: Quest For Death #1-5, Avengers: Lost Souls #1-5, Extras, 1020 Pages, Hardcover, Feburary 2022) #DC Vs. Marvel: DC Omnibus (collects Justice League, Justice Society, Teen Titans, Legion Of Super-Heroes, Batman Inc., Metal Men, Doom Patrol, Freedom Fighters, Green Lantern Corps, Blue Lanterns-Star Sapphires-Indigo Tribe, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow-Black Canary, Shazam, The Atom, Hawkman-Hawkgirl, Captain Atom, Firestorm, Black Lightning, Doctor Fate, Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Zatanna, Batgirl, Red Hood, Batwoman, Batwing, Extras, 1200 Pages, Hardcover, March 2022) #DC Vs. Marvel: Marvel Omnibus (collects The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians Of The Galaxy, Inhumans, Big Hero 6, S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man & Wasp, Black Panther, The Vision, Ms.Marvel, Doctor Strange, Black Widow & Hawkeye, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Silver Surfer, Luke Cage & Iron Fist, Daredevil & Elektra, Professor X, Storm, Wolverine, Scarlett Witch & Quicksilver, X-23, Deadpool, Nick Fury, Extras, 1050 Pages, Hardcover, April 2022) Category:Crossovers